Gigginox
Gigginox are Flying Wyverns that live in the caves of Monster Hunter 3's Tundra area. They are related to the Khezu, in that they are a cave dwelling Wyvern. However, they don't sense prey with their nose; Gigginox have a special organ that can detect the body heat of their prey. They can also attach to the ceilings of caves like the Khezu. In this position they can do a unique attack where they will drag the hunter underneath themselves, then drop down and slowly consume the hunter, unless they are freed by their own effort or with the aid of fellow hunters. A Dung Bomb will instantly free a trapped ally. Gigginox are wide and very flat, unlike the Khezu, which is bulky and has large fat reserves. Also, Gigginox does not have highly moisturized skin, and unlike the Khezu, it does not have visible veins. Their top skin is grey-white, and their under-skin is dark red. When in rage mode a Gigginox's top color will change to a darker grey. Their head, tail and chest marks are white but have eye-like sections that glow purple when inside dark areas; these markings can be broken. Gigginox have a circular, leech-like mouth, which contains many sharp teeth. Gigginox are quadrupedal, like the Tigrex and Nargacuga. They can spit poison or release it as a form of gas from pores under their body. Gigginox can excrete gelatinous globs that spawn young Giggi or explode into a cloud of poisonous spores. They also produce a powerful roar for which the only way to counter it is to possess High-Grade Earplugs, or block it with a shield. 150px|link= Notes * When low on stamina, Gigginox will be unable to spit poison. To recover, they will retreat to Area 4, 6, or 7 of the Tundra and eat from the bone pile. If it manages to consume a player, it will also recover stamina. * Gigginox will take longer to excrete an egg than an exploding blob of poison. * As Gigginox detects targets by body heat, it does not have eyes and therefore Flash Bombs have no effect. * Oddly enough, despite being a Poison Wyvern, Gigginox can be poisoned. * Gigginox will occasionally lay a Giggi-spawning blob on the ceiling, where it can only be hit by a Gunner or a bounce bomb. * Gigginox's skin darkens as it enters Rage Mode. It returns to normal when it calms down. * When escaping from a Pitfall Trap, it will briefly hover, but will do this at no other time. * Despite its weak wings and heavy weight, Gigginox is capable of flying between areas. * Gigginox are one of the few monsters whose tail cannot be cut; it can, however, be damaged. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Gigginox info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Pseudowyverns